Week of September 14 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, September 14, 2008 Property for Sale Author: Besk Besk Joran is currently selling three different properties on Bothawui. While he is unable to showcase these particular properties, he is willing to take bids on the properties. There are three properties, a Sumptuous Flat, a Modest Mansion, and an Exquisite Mansion. These are all partially upgraded, and are making several thousand credits a week combined. They are also very nice, and the Exquisite Mansion has a super-duper bathroom, with marble and everything. Reasonable offers will be considered on a case-by-case basis. Trades for other properties or equipment or ships will also be considered. Coruscant: Abandoned Ships Author: Bail Organa The Government of Coruscant gives notice that it will confiscate and auction off any of the following ships that are not claimed within two weeks from 21,372:7:38 (OOC: 15 September 2008). If you own one of the listed ships, please contact the Supreme Justice or the Republic Guard as soon as possible. Alterra, Angelwing, Blue Fish, Charon, Dark Star, Dark Swan, Darkwing, Dorothy, Fools Gold, Freewind, Grand Gelapi, Hand of Light, Ill Wind, The Lady Fair, Last Call, Lucky Runner, Marine-I, Nexu, Pridehowler, Red Moon, Sabre, Sassy, Sheol, Shuttle Gamahon, Shuttle Kaine, Silver Fish, The Sky Bantha, Sword of Justice, Taanab I Monday, September 15, 2008 Absolute Cormorant Returns Author: Pesiro The Absolute Cormorant speaks of his return to Kiota II after months away from his palace. He speaks of a conspiracy against him by his uncle and son, the kidnapping of the Sullust President, the aid given by Akurel, and a request to the Supreme Court of the Republic to freeze assets of the Kiota II held off the world and those of the ex-Senator of Kiota. Full Report: http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/2008-09-15_-_GNN_Absolute_Cormorant_Returns Jedi Order Raises Funds Author: Wist CORUSCANT: Reports from the Jedi Order have come that they've concluded their auction of an old Freighter that was no longer necessary. A total of 250,000 credits was raised and Jedi Wist will be making the official deposit of the credit chip into the Jedi's main account during a ceremony later this week. The funds are being promised to aid the Jedi in their investigations into the wrongdoing of all the enemies of the Republic. Past. Present. And Future. Coruscant: Supreme Court Author: Bail Organa Holos tuned to GNN flicker a moment and then the 3-D image of an attractive human female appears. She is dressed conservatively and speaks with a classic Core accent. "Good afternoon. Its just after 1200 hours on Corsucant. This is GNN. We have an update on our earlier story from Kiota II. The Supreme Court of the Republic has issued a statement regarding the Absolute Cormorant's announcement. Quote, the Supreme Court of the Republic has not recieved any formal requests to freeze any offworld assets of Kiota II or the assets of that planet's formal Senator. The Supreme Court invites these parties to bring their conflict to Coruscant for a timely and just resolution, unquote. More on this story as it happens. This is GNN. Stay tuned." Catastrophic Explosion! Author: Vyrr Ijaz Reports are flying in from the Outer Rim where an apparent catastrophic orbital explosion has damaged quite a number of ships above Dantooine. Details are sketchy at best, but it is reported that the explosion occurred aboard the ZCV Pilgrimage, flagship of renowned engineer Vyrr Ijaz, also the leader of Dantooine's primary city of Seelon. Rumor has it that Mr. Ijaz was beginning testing on a new form of revolutionary starship propulsion technology, though it is not known if this had anything to do with the blast that occurred. It is unknown of Vyrr was onboard the Pilgrimage at the time of the blast, but he is currently unaccounted for. More details as soon as they become available! Tuesday, September 16, 2008 Nar Shaddaa: Abandoned Ships Author: Vordo the Hutt The Hutt Headquarters on Nar Shaddaa gives notice that it will confiscate and auction off any of the following ships that are not claimed within two weeks from 21,372:7:39 (OOC: 16 September 2008). If you own one or more of the listed ships, please contact Vordo the Hutt As Soon as Possible. Traveler, Serial Peacemaker, Light Wing, Blood Moon, The Slug, The Lurr. Elmoriyah: Sacree-Avernus Production Author: Darin Sacree As promised, the Sacree-Avernus Corporation has moved warship production off of the planet of Elmoriyah. Production of cruisers has been moved to a massive citadel space station in the outskirts of the Orgo system in the Hoth sector, where it will have access to raw materials both from Elmoriyah and the nearby asteroid field. Prospective buyers are allowed to dock with the stations Dry Dock module to purchase ships or they can access the station through the Myyythrl shuttle network. Production of the famed Guardian Battleship and Defender Mothership has been moved to the Pleiston System in the Dantooine Sector. At this location it will have access to raw materials from nearby mining colonies, asteroid fields, and nebula. It can be accessed by docking with the station's dry dock module. Civilian ships and light ships continue to be produced on the planet Elmoriyah in the Hoth Sector. They are accessible by landing in the blasted dale or through the Myyythrl Shuttle network. The Citadel-class space station is currently available by special order from all locations. Contact a Sacree-Avernus representative to purchase. OOC: I have to set up the Citadel Stations manually or else they probably wouldn't be restricted. I will try to automate it at some point. Also, if you want to contribute to space station descriptions please let me know. Peace Negotiations Continue Author: Meena Tills An unnamed source in Unified Command has confirmed that continuing negotiations have taken place between Unified Command and the Black Imperium, in accordance with the Republic's armistice legislation, with a focus on the status of Kashyyk and Alderaan. "The continued Imperial occupation of those two planets constitutes the chief obstacle to peace, in the Republic's view," that source noted. "Discussions continue in a frank and constructive manner. Command Council Chairman Meena Tills has expressed cautious optimism to other council members that progress may be made." Kashyyyk: Peace! Author: Grachazza In an historic joint statement released today, Lady Mediator Euphemia Bellamy and the leader of the Wookiee Resistance on Kashyyyk announced that the truce put into place by the Armistice between the Galactic Republic and the Black Imperium has been replaced by a lasting peace treaty, negotiated seperately between the Black Imperium and the Wookiee people. Kashyyyk is to immediately return to its status as a Sovereign Republic World, under the rulership of Grachazza as King of the Wookiees, following his coronation in the King's Court in Kachio City, Kashyyyk. The Black Imperium will be granted free passage through Kashyyyk space, to ensure its continued security against Hutt, Brood and pirate forces during the grandual handover of military control as Wookiee forces organise to the point where they can take over from Imperium forces. As part of the treaty, there will be a mutual forgiveness of all conduct undertaken by both sides during the conflict. Grachazza commented, "I'm willing to call it a fair fight if they are. We fought hard, but it's time to move on and rebuild." It is hoped that this peaceful resolution on a war-ravaged world will encourage other conflicted worlds to find a peaceful solution, and may lead to a permanent galactic peace. Wednesday, September 17, 2008 Ord Mantell: Death of a Jedi Author: Tuil Yesterday, the body of Wist, admiral of Bothawui and Jedi apprentice to Tuil Lindo, was found by Tuil Lindo and a private of the Republic Guard in a crevice in the Great Rock on Ord Mantell. With Wist's body in the crevice were several objects relating to his death that remain undisclosed at this time by investigators. Wist's body has been taken into the custody of Master Lindo pending arrangements with Bothawui for its final disposition. We here at GNN wisht to express our-- Thursday, September 18, 2008 Nar Shaddaa: Draven Speaks Author: Draven A GNN alert comes over the holo-vision Just moments ago, above Nar Shaddaa a massive battle was waged between an allied fleet comprised of Black Imperium, Sullustan, and Surrendered Hutt units versus the holdouts amongst the Brood. Early reports suggest no Brood naval units survived, all refused to surrender. We go now to a brief word from Lord Draven "Not only have we crushed the naval resistance without suffering even one casualty.. But I have personally smashed open the Fortess of Zergata, as I speak my ground forces are swarming the breach point and within a matter of hours the ground purge will begin.. My recommendation is a full surrender by the remnance of this broken criminal organization.. Thank you." Friday, September 19, 2008 Assassination Attempt! Author: Dash L'hnnar GNN has received word that earlier today, on Ord Mantell, an attempt to assassinate Viceroy L'hnnar was made. Sources indicate that during his speech, in Trader's Quarter in Worlport, 'monster-like' creatures initiated the attack. They were soon followed by another attacker still to be identified. The same sources report that all hostiles were exterminated with extreme prejudice. The Viceroy was apparently injured severely, along with many other civilians, and one Republic senator. Later that day he reemerged in Red Square, apparently in much better shape, and released a powerful statement. The people of Ord Mantell seem strengthened, and their resolve hardened. More details to come soon... Charity Talk by Senator Aldog Author: Aldog News from Nar Shadaa. In an effort to increase the benevolent contributions to Nar Shaddaa, a planet largely ignored in terms of humanitarian aid, Senator Alvin Dogma of Byss travelled there on a humanitarian tour. News came forth that Senator Dogma has pledged to aid the victims of the war to the best of his abilities, adding, "It brings me sadness to see the poor people of Nar Shaddaa to be going through such hardships. I will be setting up a charity there to assist where I can. I do this even as I do the same on my beloved Byss." Truly, is there any end to this goodness? More news as it becomes available. Bothawui: Notice Author: Sho'lar Vreeth Sho'lar Vreeth stands before a camera and soon after an introduction he begins to speak; "This is a comment towards the Black Imperium. After the recent attacks on old Brood of Zergata holdings, I must make a few comments. First, these attacks were made on Republic holdings that are owned by the RSF and therefore, by the Republic Command Council of which I am a member. Second, I consider these attacks to be declaring war against the Republic, and in turn, a breech of a treaty we have with the Blacks. I encourage a response from Euphemia Bellamey at once, otherwise, I will bring forward a motion within the command council that could end in a way which no one wants." Nar Shaddaa: Some Confusion Author: Draven Draven Gamahon appears "There seems to be some confusion. While I do not speak for the Lady Mediator, I would say this. Firstly, There has been a stand off above Nar Shaddaa for months between rogue Brood members and The Hutts, whether or not the Republic claims to own the Brood vessels on paper is irrelivant. Brood holdouts FIRED on The Black/Sullustan Alliance ships overseeing the surrender of Vordo the Hutt. So, by Vreeths rationale the Republic has waged war on Sullust and the Imperium.... Had they been so worried about it, why did the Republic not come and see to the surrender of the holdout Brood forces? Hmm? I find this all very convienient" Space: Confusion Clarified Author: Zilana Luce Lady Zilana Luce released the following statement: "During the peaceable handover and transition of Brood forces, the Black Imperium exercised needless aggression and violence as they are known to do. They are plundering resources in acts of piracy and intergalactic thuggery as they essentially have Vordo the Hutt hostage." "Their strike on Fortress Zergata, an asset I have surrendered to the RSF, is a transparent ruse to gain a foothold on Nar Shadda. The Black Imperium was once contained by Corellia, Mantell, Byss, and other rim sectors from being able to strike sensitive Republic targets and now due to the apathy of the Senate and the peoples of the Republic thousands of credits of ships which could have been used to protect the Republic have been destroyed and the weak underbelly of the Republic exposed to future Black aggression from the Y'Toub sector." "I say this not to instill fear, but to encourage swift action to reverse these effects. How did this massive Imperium fleet reach Y'Toub? There is no other way than by crossing Republic controlled territory to commit acts of violence, piracy, and brutality. As Senator Bail Organa distracts the Republic with my pending trial his true master, the more aptly named Lady Agitator Euphemeia Bellamy now has a foothold in a previously safe sector of space for the Republic. My condolences to those people who must now live in fear." Kashyyyk: Ex-Chancellor's Response Author: Grachazza The former Chancellor of the Republic, Grachazza, has released the following statement: "Sho'lar Vreeth has no authority to declare war on the Black Imperium. In the Republic, no single individual has this authority. If his war-mongering and attention-seeking cost the peace I have worked so hard to create for Kashyyyk, I will be declaring him an enemy of the Wookiee people and act accordingly. I strongly suggest that he find the appropriate forum for his statements before he gets someone killed." Saturday, September 20, 2008 Coruscant: Statement Released Author: Sho'lar Vreeth Sho'lar Vreeth has released the following statement; The following statement has been authorized by the command council and clarifies the status of former Brood forces in relation to the Republic 1. The Brood forces over Nar Shaddaa never surrendered control of their ships or of their troops and installations to the Republic. As such, they were in a state of war with respect to the Republic and their destruction, if not occasioned by other forces, would have been incumbent upon this council. 2. The Republic Space Act allows free transit of deep space near Ord Mantell for all ships regardless of the nation to which they belong, unless the naval minister orders Ord Mantell space closed. No such order had been issued when the Black Imperium transited Ord Mantell space. The Command Council therefore judges that no violation to the Republic armistice was occasioned by the actions of the Imperium against Brood forces on Nar Shaddaa. Treasurer Sho'lar Vreeth On Behalf of the Command Council Category:September 08 GNN Posts